La Electrica
by Starfyreflye
Summary: When Frida meets a strange woman, she is granted a mystical item of power! Watch out villains! There's a new hero in town! Meet Miracle City's newest super, La Electrica!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Hero is Born

It was a quiet day in Miracle City, and a 13 year old girl is walking in an alley. She sports blue hair, a white tank top, a red skirt with suspenders, gray boots, blue eyes, and red goggles. Her name is Frida Suarez and she is a rock star. She was walking to Leone Middle School when she was tripped by a 14 year old goth girl. She has pale skin, black hair with purple highlights, a black dress with white cuffs, purple and black striped stockings, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. It was Zoe Aves, who, unknown to everybody else is the villain Black Cuervo. She was walking away when;

"Aves!", yelled Frida.

Zoe turned around.

"I know you tripped me", Frida said angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", said Zoe innocently.

"Oh don't act like you didn't do it", said Frida.

Zoe cackled. "Oh please, Suarez. It's obvious you're talking crazy again". Then she walked away. Frida got up without talking back at her and walked to Leone Middle school. When she entered the building and opened her locker, three small gold coins fell out of her locker. She took a closer look to discover they were arcade tokens. She was about to pick them up when;

"Suarez!, I smell arcade tokens!" yelled Vice Principal Chakal.

"No, they aren't. They're just normal coins!" lied Frida.

"No excuses! Detention!" Yelled Chakal. Then he walked away.

Frida picked up the coins and stored them in her locker and then closed it. The rest of the day was torture for Frida as she had to suffer through Zoe's pranks and tricks. From ink bombs to paint in the hair, Frida got all fed up. After school, Frida walked through a forest to avoid Zoe.

"Man, I am so sick and tired of Zoe! She has been tormenting me since kindergarden and I can't take it anymore! I wish Zoe would just leave me alone!", yelled Frida so hard that her voice can be heard through an echo.

She continued walking when she heard a rustling noise. Frida turned around.

"Hello? Who's there?", Frida asked nervously.

The noise was heard again, only louder. Then thunder was heard and leaves began to fall to the ground.

Frida began running to avoid this "storm" and didn't stop until she bumped into a mysterious woman with a black cloak. The wind finally calmed down and the thunder simmered.

"Who are you?", asked Frida.

"I am La Sombra Negra," said the woman. "I sensed you have a conflict with someone".

Frida sighed. "Yes. Her name is Zoe Aves and she's a total jerk! She picked on me since kindergarden and I didn't know what I did to her, but I wish she would stop! "

"I see. Well I have something that will help you with that". She took out a star-shaped cuff with silver trim with the initials "LE" on it. La Sombra Negra placed it on Frida's right wrist.

"A bracelet?", asked Frida.

"This is no ordinary bracelet", said the woman. "This is the bracelet of La Electrica. This will grant you the power of electricity, lightning and sick guitar playing. All you need to do to activate it is spin the star. To detransform, reverse it.

Frida spun the star. An aura of blue flames surrounded her. She now had a white tank top with a blue lightning bolt held by her now blue suspenders crissed- crossed. Her skirt is now blue and torn at the bottom. She also had blue jeans underneath and white boots with silver laces. She also has a laurel-like wreath on her head shaped like lightning bolts.

"Sweet!", said Frida.

"I best be going. Bye", Said the woman as the wind blew strongly then decreased slowly.

This was the beginning of Frida's new awesome life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power up!

Frida looked at the cuff. "This is too awesome!", she said.

Frida detransformed and walked home. On the way home, she noticed Black Cuervo wreaking havoc. From blowing up stores from stealing valuables, she blew up another store and was about to rob it when;

"Hey, Black Cuervo!", said Frida as La Electica.

"Oh look, another superhero. You wanna fight? LET'S FIGHT!"

Frida took out a blue guitar and started playing it. It shot blue sparks as Black Cuervo shot beams from her lasers. Black Cuervo was about to shoot another laser when Frida took her wreath off her head and threw it at the laser. The laser missed and hit Black Cuervo and the wreath boomeranged and landed on Frida's head.

"And next time I won't go easy on you!", said La Electrica.

As the police took Black Cuervo away to jail, Frida was cheered with victory by many citizens.

"La Electrica, La Electrica, LA ELECTRICA!" they chanted.

The news reporter ran to Frida. "We are here today with a new superhero! Tell us, how did you become a superhero?"

"Well, let's just say a friend gave it to me", said Frida to avoid revealing anything about the woman she met a few hours ago.

"Well, there you have it, folks. In honor of our new superhero, we shall hold a ceremony this Friday", said the reporter.

Frida felt awesome as many people congratulated her. She walked away after all the thank you's she received. When she got home she ran to her room and stared at the cuff.

"I love you", Frida whispered to it.

The next morning, Frida walked to her locker and opened it. She found a magazine that said "La Electra, our new hero" on it.

"Awesome!, I'm already on the cover of a magazine after one day?! I ROCK!"

Frida scanned the hallway to see many people talking about La Electrica, some cosplaying, and even watching videos of her on the internet. Frida began to read her magazine when it was snatched by a 13 year boy with black chocolate hair, brown eyes, a black jacket with yellow stripes down the sleeves, a yellow and orange striped shirt, blue jeans, and a brown belt with a silver buckle with a "T" in the middle. He was Frida's best friend, Manny Rivera, a.k.a El Tigre.

"La Electrica?", said Manny.

"Yeah, she's a new superhero", said Frida.

"Yeah? Well, Miracle City's already got a hero". Manny transformed into El Tigre. "EL TIGRE!"

"Come on, Manny. Give someone else a chance to fight crime", said Frida.

"Okay, but she better not steal the spotlight from me", said Manny as he detransformed and walked away.

Frida smiled to herself. "He'll never know I'm La Electrica", she said as she walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jealousy

When Frida arrived to class, she can already see that Manny was annoyed by everybody talking about La Electrica.

"Man, La Electrica must be popular", Manny said under his breath.

"What are you so ticked off about?", asked Frida.

"I'm not mad I'm just- never mind", said Manny.

"Well, if you're ready to talk, let me know", said Frida.

As the day went on, Frida didn't listen to any of her teachers, just daydreamed. During lunch, Frida was eating when;

"Hey Freeds!", said Rosa, who was one of Frida's band mates.

"Yeah?", asked Frida.

"We made a new song! It's about La Electrica! We have to play it!", said Teeny.

"Okay!", said Frida enthusiastically.

As the Atomic Sombreros got together, everyone in the cafeteria turned around to see them perform.

"1, 2, 3, 4!", said Frida.

Frida began playing her guitar and began to sing:

" _This is the Ballad of La Electrica, a hero of confidence and electricity…_

 _1, 2, 3, 4!_

 _She's got her guitar loaded with lightning and power,_

 _With plenty of speed filled with firepower,_

 _With her powerful electric guitar,_

 _She's an awesome rock star,_

 _She's got it all with her awesome powers!_ "

Meanwhile, Manny overheard Frida singing about La Electrica.

"What's so great about La Electrica? I'm better than her", said Manny unimpressed.

The crowd went wild as Frida continued singing:

" _When there's a villain out in the open,_

 _La Electra deserves our devotion,_

 _We trust her to take them down,_

 _And everything is okay by sundown!_

 _And her name is La Electrica!_ ", Frida concluded.

Everybody cheered as Frida, Teeny, and Rosa did a stage dive and the crowd carried them out. As they left, Manny stayed in the cafeteria watching them.

"I'm going to find out what's so great about her", said Manny as he transformed as El Tigre.

After school, Frida was talking to Rosa and Teeny.

"So practice tomorrow, right?", asked Teeny.

"Right. I'll see you there!", Frida said as she waved to her bandmates as they headed home.

"Well, that concludes another day", Frida said.

As she was about to walk home, a loud explosion was heard. Frida saw El Oso robbing the jewelry store. Frida transformed into La Electrica and then ran to see all the commotion.

"Drop that money, El Oso!"

"Ha Ha! You think you can stop me, mang? Then come get me!"

Frida was about to run to stop El Oso when El Tigre beat her to him.

"Think you can run away? Think again!" said El Tigre.

La Electrica began playing her guitar and zapped El Oso many times with it. El Tigre wrapped his grappling claw around him and squeezed him so hard that it caused him to drop the money. Frida then played a solo that made a wind of music blow El Oso into the police car.

"I'll get you next time, mang!", he said as he was driven to jail.

"I like to see you try", Frida taunted.

El Tigre walked up to La Electrica. "You must be La Electrica. I'm El Tigre", he introduced himself.

"Hi! Nice to meet you", Frida said back.

"You did really good back there", said El Tigre.

"Thanks! You too! Well, I must get going. Nice to meet you! Let's do this again, okay?" Frida said as she walked away.

" _Maybe I misjudged her. She's really good!_ " Manny thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new love blooms

The next morning, Frida was already fighting two villains; Sartana of the Dead and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"All right, Dr. Chickenpotpie…..", Frida began.

"CHIPOTLE!", yelled Dr. Chipotle.

"You guacamole monster don't have a chance beating me", Frida finished.

"Not until we destroy you first", said Sartana of the Dead. Her bandito skeleton army was right behind her.

"Try me", taunted Frida.

"DESTROY HER!", Dr. Chipotle Jr. demanded.

The Guacamole Monster started marching toward Frida. Frida electrocuted the monster with her guitar. Unfortunately, the monster mutated with electric fists.

"Well that was stupid", Frida said as she looked down at her guitar.

"HA HA!, more power means we can destroy you faster!", cackled Sartana.

"I don't think so, you dead skeleton!", El Tigre said from behind.

"Hey! You made it!", said Frida.

"Wouldn't miss any good battle with you, Senorita", said El Tigre.

"Puny humans! You are weak!", yelled Sartana.

"What are you waiting for? DESTROY HER!", yelled Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You take Sartana and her skeleton army, I'll take Dr. Paprika…"

"CHIPOTLE!", screamed Dr. Chipotle.

"Down", finished Frida.

"Got it." said El Tigre. He launched his grappling hook toward Sartana's skeleton army and started breaking many bones. Frida strummed as hard as she could but the force of the lightning fists on the monster is so rough, Frida can hardly strum at all.

"Ha Ha!", laughed Dr. Chipotle. "You're so weak you can hardly beat us".

"HELP!", shrieked Frida.

"LA ELECTRICA!", yelled El Tigre.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Frida continued shrieking before everything became blurry and cloudy and Frida fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", El Tigre shouted. He ran over to La Electrica and held her to his chest. He started tearing up as Frida's body was burnt badly.

"I should've helped her", El Tigre said softly. Then he became very angry.

"You did this to her! You wanted her to die! I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Ancient Tiger Spirit, I SUMMON YOU!

An aura of green flames surrounded El Tigre as the flames formed the shape of a tiger head. The Ancient Tigre Spirit roared very loud as the guacamole monster and Sartana and her army started disinigrating.

"NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU EL TIGRE!", yelled Sartana and the rest of her army and the Guacamole Monster disinigrated to ashes. After that, El Tigre panted hard then walked up to Frida. He held her in his arms.

"La Electra, please wake up", El Tigre started to cry when an aura of green and blue flames surrounded them and rose up. The aura sank and La Electrica began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?", Frida asked.

"You're okay! You just fainted. For now on we stick together as partners", declared El Tigre.

"Agreed", said La Electrica.

" _Man, I love this girl!"_ , thought El Tigre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The ceremony

" _This is it! Today's the big day!" ,_ thought Frida as she put on her La Electrica cuff and got ready for school.

As Frida was about to head out, the doorbell rung. Frida opened the door and groaned as she saw Sergio standing on the doorstep.

"Here we go again", muttered Frida.

"Frida!", exclaimed Sergio.

"What do you want Sergio?", asked Frida impatiently.

"I just want- a ask if you-a saw La Electra!", said Sergio with his thick, Italian accent."Isn't she a-cool?"

"Yes! Yes she is! I see her in action ever since she showed up!", lied Frida.

"That's a-cool. Do you want-a have a date together?", asked Sergio.

"Get out, Sergio!", yelled Frida.

Sergio left. _"She's a-cute when she's-a angry"_ , thought Sergio.

At school, Frida was getting her things out of her locker for first period. When she closed the locker door, Manny was standing right behind her locker door.

Frida screamed.

"Hey Frida", said Manny.

"Hey, Manny. Phew! You really startled me! Never do that again!", exclaimed Frida.

"Sorry", said Manny. Then he noticed the La Electrica cuff on Frida's wrist.

"Where did you get the cuff from Frida?", asked Manny.

"What cuff?", lied Frida.

"Don't try to change the conversation, Suarez", Zoe said as she approached Manny and Frida. "Where did you actually get the cuff from?"

"What cuff? There's no cuff. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!", Frida stammered then ran away.

"She's hiding something….", said Zoe suspiciously.

Manny didn't notice her. "Well, I gotta get to class", he said to Zoe then walked away.

Zoe continued to think about Frida.

At class, Zoe stared at Frida suspiciously.

Frida started drawing pics of La Electrica. Manny watched Frida draw as Zoe started to growl.

"You're hiding something, Frida", said Zoe softly. "And when I find out what it is, you will PAY!"

Zoe yelled so hard that the entire class was staring at her.

"What?", said Zoe. Everybody turned around to continue working.

Frida took off her La Electra cuff and hid it in her goggles when Manny wasn't looking. Then she noticed Manny looking at photographs of La Electrica that he printed out. Manny started looking at one pic of La Electrica in a lovestruck way.

"What are you doing with those pics, Manny?", asked Frida.

"What pics?", Manny asked as he tried to hide them.

"Never mind", said Frida.

The two of them did not speak to each other for the rest of the afternoon. After school, Frida transformed into La Electrica and then went to the Town Hall. Over 200 people are waiting for her as people are preparing and a statue of La Electrica was being polished. When Frida arrived, the whole town cheered and went wild for her. Municipal President Rodriguez started the event.

"I am honored to announce our new hero, La Electrica!", said Municipal President Rodriguez.

The crowd started clapping and cheering. Frida took the stage.

"Thank you", said La Electrica.

"Speech, speech, speech!", chanted the crowd.

"Well, I just wanna say- GIANT HORSE ROBOT!", exclaimed Frida and pointed.

The crowd turned around to see a 30 foot tall robot hovering above their heads. Senor Siniestro was controlling the robot.

"Ha Ha!", prepare to meet your doom", laughed Siniestro.

The crowd started screaming.

"Senor Siniestro! How dare you ruin my special day!", yelled La Electrica. She pulled out her guitar and started playing it. The robot horse tried to crush her.

"Man! Where's El Tigre when I need him?", said Frida.

"Right here", said El Tigre.

"Why were you late?", asked La Electrica.

"Sorry, I had a lot to do", explained El Tigre.

"Yeah…..", said Frida. She started playing loud heavy metal music and electrocuted the robot with her electricity. El Tigre then used his grappling claw to tie up the legs of the robot horse before spinning and tossing it into the junkyard.

"Curse you, El Tigre and La Electrica!", yelled Senor Siniestro.

The crowd started cheering.

"La Electrica and El Tigre saved the day once again! Let's celebrate!", said Municipal President Rodriguez.

The DJ started playing music on the turntables. Party lights were swinging back and forth and the crowd went wild.

"Well, this is an awesome party!", exclaimed La Electra.

"Yeah!", said El Tigre. _I hope she tells me who she is soon_ , he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The upgrade

Frida was asleep that night. But it was interrupted when the bracelet started glowing. Frida woke up.

"That's strange. I never remembered the bracelet glowing like that", said Frida in confusion.

The bracelet started glowing brighter. But Frida was starting to hurt in the heart.

"OOOOHHHH!", groaned Frida. "Ow! That hurt!"

The glow started to shine brighter, causing Frida to groan in pain again. The next two days have been harmful for Frida as she continued to groan and moan in pain. The brighter the bracelet glowed, the more pain Frida was in.

At school, Frida was walking in the halls when the bracelet glowed and she felt pain again.

"OOOHHH OW!", yelled Frida.

Manny noticed this and walked up to Frida.

"Are you okay, Frida? You're in a lot of pain", said Manny in concern.

Frida's eyes turned red. "What does it look like? I AM IN PAIN!", Frida said in anger.

Manny jumped back. "Whoa! Frida, you're acting weird! Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now get out of my sight!", Frida yelled.

Manny ran as fast as he can, then he hid behind a wall.

"Man! Frida's acting weird! And her bracelet is glowing! What's going on with that girl?", Manny said to himself.

At class, Manny watched Frida's bracelet. Then he saw it glow. Frida groaned.

"Frida! You're bracelet glowed!", Manny exclaimed.

Frida's eyes turned red again. "Why do you care, Manny?", said Frida.

"Frida, I'm your best friend! I just wanna see if you're all right!", said Manny.

"OOOOHHH! OWWWW! OH!", screeched Frida.

"Oh no", Manny said softly.

Frida was groaning all day. On the way home, Frida was thinking about what she said to Manny.

"Why was I acting weird around Manny? That was unexpected and uncalled for", said Frida.

The bracelet glowed again. Frida groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me, bracelet?", Frida started, but then remembered. "La Sombra Negra! She must know something!"

Frida ran to the same forest where she met La Sombra Negra.

"La Sombra Negra! Can you hear me?", yelled Frida.

The wind and thunder began. La Sombra Negra appeared.

"Hello, Frida", she began.

"Hey, La Sombra Negra. I noticed that the bracelet started glowing and I started to hurt all over. Why is this happening?" said Frida.

"Dear child, your powers have an upgrade. This action must be done immediately or else your powers won't work and the pain will get worse. Let's start the upgrade", said La Sombra Negra.

Frida thought for a moment. "Okay", she agreed.

La Sombra Negra cupped her hands over Frida's right wrist. She started chanting:

" _La Electra, your power is rising,_

 _Giving you strength as you progress,_

 _Your upgrade is ready to be in use,_

 _Give this user new powers!"_

The wind and thunder started clapping and leaves started falling. After a minute, the stormed stopped.

"There you go, Frida. Try them out", said La Sombra Negra.

Frida transformed into La Electrica. This time an aura of blue and purple flames shot up and Frida got a new look. She now has a silver tank top, blue and white crissed-crossed suspenders with a blue lightning bolt on it, her blue jeans now have a silver line down the pant legs, her boots are now platform boots with the same silver laces, she still has her same old blue skirt, and her head wreath now has silver lightning bolts on it. The bracelet now has five silver lightning bolts on the star part.

"Cool!", exclaimed Frida.

Frida shot her fists at a pine tree. They both shot electric rods.

"Awesome!", said Frida.

"Your new powers now include lighting rods, power orbs, and energy powers", said La Sombra Negra. "I hope you like them".

"I do! Thank you!", said Frida.

"You're welcome, sweet child", said La Sombra Negra as she vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: La Electrica V.S. Black Cuervo

"This new upgrade is so AWESOME!", Frida said as she continued firing lightning rods at Black Cuervo. One of the rods almost hit her in the helmet.

"Hey! Watch the helmet! It costs more than your dumb powers", said Black Cuervo.

"How dare you talk to me like that!", shouted La Electrica.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!", said Black Cuervo sarcastically as she proceeded to blast Frida with her laser. Frida blocked the laser with her headband.

"Yeah, nice try, bucko!", said Frida.

Black Cuervo pointed her laser at Frida while Frida pointed her guitar at Black Cuervo. The showdown was quickly interrupted when El Tigre went to see what's going on.

"Okay, What did I miss?", asked El Tigre confused.

"Just having a simple, powerful, showdown is all", said La Electrica.

"Yes, yes it is", said Black Cuervo.

"La Electrica, You look different!", said El Tigre.

"I got an upgrade", said Frida.

"That must be nice", said El Tigre looking down at his belt.

"OKAY PEOPLE! ARE WE STARTING THIS SHOWDOWN OR WHAT?", said Black Cuervo impatiently.

"We're just getting started", said La Electrica.

"Bring it on", said Black Cuervo.

Frida started strumming a complex melody on her guitar and proceeded to blast Black Cuervo with it. Black Cuervo started to blast lasers to destroy the tune. Frida then zapped Black Cuervo's laser, which caused it to melt.

"Can't do anything without your laser, huh?", said Frida.

"You're forgetting one thing, La Electrica, I packed a spare!", said Black Cuervo.

"Oh boy, we're doomed! I hope I don't break your precious laser" said Frida sarcastically as she fired more lasers at Black Cuervo and her laser. Black Cuervo retaliated as she tried to hit Frida with her lasers.

"You know, everything you try is just not going to work", said Frida.

"Wrong! Super wrong! I got more than lasers!" said Black Cuervo as she pressed a button. A loud, glass shattering noise was heard that it broke windows, silverware and even glass lenses. Then two figures appeared. They were Voltura and Lady Gobbler.

"Three against one? That's not fair!" said Frida.

"Actually, make that two on your team!", said El Tigre.

"Thanks, dude! Now let's do this", said La Electrica.

The Flock of Fury aimed their large blaster at La Electrica and El Tigre. La Electrica aimed her guitar while El Tigre was standing on top of it. Frida strummed and fired El Tigre towards the Flock of Fury while El Tigre punched them. The Flock of Fury was flying through the air.

"Curse you La Electrica and El Tigre!", said The Flock of Fury.

"Another villain defeated!" said La Electrica.

"Yep! Now I wanna ask you a question. Who are you?", asked El Tigre.

"What do you mean?", said Frida.

"Well, I just wanna know your true identity, that's all", said El Tigre.

"Uh, gotta go!", said La Electrica.

 _Playing hard to get? We'll see_ , thought Manny.

 **Guys, I'm sorry for being inactive. Trying to balance my cheerleading and lacrosse schedule. But more chapers are coming. This I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Student

"All right class, take your seats", said Mrs. Lupita. "We have a new student today. Say hello to Alexis Alvarez!"

Everybody looked at Alexis. She had caramel colored hair with jade highlights, purple eyes, freckles, a white jacket with the cuffs rolled up with silver spikes, blue jeans, grey boots with buckles, and a blue quilted headband with a heart-shaped gem across her head.

"Alexis, why don't you sit next to Frida?", said Mrs. Lupita.

"Hey Alexis, I'm Frida", said Frida.

"Hi", said Alexis.

"Okay class, pair up with a partner. It's time to start our "Legends of Granada Batalla De La Plaza" trilogy", said Mrs. Lupita.

"So Alexis, how do you like Miracle City so far?", asked Frida.

"It's very nice. I love all the awesome places they have around here", said Alexis.

"That's nice. Do you wanna go to the arcade after school?", asked Frida.

"Sure!", said Alexis smiling.

Later….

During lunch, Frida went up to Alexis and sat next to her.

"Hey, Alexis.", said Frida.

"Hey, Frida.", said Alexis.

"How's your day so far?", asked Frida.

"Pretty good", answered Alexis.

"Mine too! So when we hit the arcade after school do you- AHH!", said Frida alarmed.

"What happened?", asked Alexis.

"You see that boy over there?", said Frida. "That's my friend, Manny Rivera. And he's hanging out with ZOE AVES?!"

"Who?", asked Alexis.

"That girl over there is my arch rival since kindergarden", said Frida pointing at Zoe. "On the first day of kindergarden, when I was 5, Zoe tripped me while I was carrying finger paint and one of the buckets spilled on my head, making me scare all the other kids 'cause I looked like a monster", said Frida remembering the horrible moment.

"Come on, Frida. That incident was 8 years ago! No one gonna remember it!", said Alexis.

"You're right! Thanks for the symphony, Alexis!", said Frida smiling.

"You're welcome", said Alexis.

"Do you wanna be friends?", asked Frida.

"Sure!", said Alexis.

They both shook hands.

Frida notices Manny stood up and was walking towards Frida.

"EEP! He's walking this way!", said Frida.

"Hey Frida!" said Manny.

"Oh, hey!", said Frida.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Manny.

"This is Alexis Alvarez. She just moved here", said Frida.

"Hi", said Alexis.

"Hey", said Manny back to Alexis. "So Frida, What are you doing after school?".

"I'm going to the arcade after school with Alexis", said Frida.

"You are? I thought we always go together", said Manny.

"Manny, don't take this the wrong way, but I asked Alexis first and she said yes. But that doesn't mean I'm going to replace you as my friend. You and Alexis are both my friends", said Frida.

"Oh, okay", said Manny as he walked away.

"So I was thinking we would play Super Macho Fighter II first, and then…" said Frida talking to Alexis.

 _Frida rather hang out with Alexis than me? It's like Alexis has hypnotized Frida or something,_ thought Manny.

"Hey Manny", said Zoe.

"Oh, hey Zoe", said Manny.

"Do you wanna hang out after school?", asked Zoe.

"Sorry, Zoe. I got things to do", said Manny.

Zoe scowled and walked away.

After school, Frida and Alexis were playing video games and having a blast.

"Man, that was fun!", said Frida.

"Very! Hey Frida, can I tell you a secret?", said Alexis.

"Sure! I have one too!", said Frida.

"I'm a superheroine", said Alexis.

"You are? Me too!", said Frida.

"I am known as Caballero de Platina, a knight themed superhero", said Alexis.

"I'm known as La Electrica. I'm a electricity themed superhero", said Frida.

"That's cool!", said Alexis.

Suddently, They heard a loud noise outside. People were screaming. Frida and Alexis ran outside only to find Sartana of the Dead.

"Sartana of the Dead!", Frida spun her bracelet. "La Electrica!", she yelled.

Alexis pushed the heart gem on her headband and an aura of pink flames surrounded her. She now had silver armor with a silver quilted shirt, a light blue skirt, blue jeans, black boots with three buckles with gray straps, a blue quilted mask, silver spiked bracelets, and grey gloves. Her headband remained the same.

"Caballero de Platina!", said Alexis.

"Whoa! Cool powers!", said Frida.

"Thanks!", said Alexis.

"Ahh! La Electrica! I see you have a new partner!", hissed Sartana.

"This is Caballero de Platina", said Frida.

"And I got tricks up my sleeve!", said Caballero de Platina as she took out her sword and started slicing bandidos to bones. La Electrica blasted Sartana many times.

"I got a tune that will blow you away!" said Sartana as she was about to strum her guitar.

"Or not", said Frida as she blasted Sartana's guitar to dust.

"Curse you, La Electrica!", said Sartana as she disinigrated along with her bandidos.

"You were great back there, Alexis!", exclaimed Frida.

"Thanks Frida! Well, I better head home. Bye!" said Alexis as she walked home.

"See you tomorrow!", said Frida.

 **I am so sorry for my inactivity, guys. I am trying to balance my schedule and other stuff. But I will write more chapters. THIS I SWEAR!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jealousy

The next morning, Frida was in bed asleep when she was awakened by ringing. She picked up her phone and saw it was Alexis and called her.

"Hello?", said Frida sleepily.

"Hi Frida! Are you awake? School starts in 10 minutes!", said Alexis.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Frida. She looked at the alarm. It was 8:50.

"Oh, gosh! I can't be late! If I'm late one more time, I'm gonna be EXPELLED!", panicked Frida as she put on her normal clothes, brushed her teeth, and took some churros for breakfast. Frida then dialed in Manny's number and then called him.

"MANNY!", yelled Frida.

"No need to yell. What is it?", asked Manny.

"Sorry. I woke up late and now I only have 8 minutes to get to school! Can you come get me?", asked Frida.

"Sure. Hang on!", Manny transformed into El Tigre and then went to Frida's house.

"You're here! Great!", said Frida.

"Hang on!", said El Tigre as Frida gripped on to him. Frida smiled at him as Manny sliced power lines, dodged tall buildings, and avoided the Miracle City Volcano. They arrived to Leone Middle school three minutes early.

"Thank you, Manny!", said Frida.

"No problem! Now let's get inside before Vice Principal Chakal expels us", said Manny as he detransformed. When they got to homeroom, Alexis saw Frida and walked up to her.

"There you are! I was starting to worry!" said Alexis.

"Hey Alexis! How are you doing?", said Frida as she sat next to her.

"Pretty good! How abo-",

"Hey Frida! Do you wanna hang out at the arcade after school?", interrupted Manny.

"Manny, that was rude of you to interrupt Alexis and I'm hanging out with her after school to get ice cream", said Frida.

"Oh okay. Sorry", said Manny.

Frida continued her conversation with Alexis.

 _Dang! Frida's been hanging out with Alexis and she rather not hang out with me! I'm gonna find out what Alexis is up to. THIS I SWEAR!_ , thought Manny.

During Lunch, Manny sat in the back of the cafeteria and watched Alexis and Frida.

"Now what is she-"

"Hey Manny!"

"Gah!", Manny turned around and saw Zoe. "Oh! Hey Zoe", said Manny

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school", asked Zoe.

"Zoe, you asked me the same question already", said Manny.

"Yeah. So?", said Zoe.

"Leave me alone. I have plans", said Manny.

"How dare you?!", said Zoe as she stormed away.

After school, Frida and Alexis went to get ice cream. As soon as they sat down, they started another conversation.

"So…. What do ya wanna talk about?", asked Frida.

"I don't know", said Alexis. "Oh wait! Do you have a crush on Manny?"

"What?! No… maybe? Ok yes! Yes I do!", said Frida.

"What do you like about him?", asked Alexis.

"Well…", began Frida.

Manny sat at the back of the shop to eavesdrop on Frida and Alexis. He continued to listen to Frida talk.

"Frida likes me?", said Manny.

"And he's handsome", said Frida.

"What else?", asked Alexis.

"Hmmm", thought Frida.

Her thoughts were interrupted by crashing. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was terrorizing the city again.

"Dr. Chickenpotpie! Alexis, let's do this!", said Frida.

Frida and Alexis ran out the store and transformed into La Electrica and Caballero de Platina.

"Alright Dr. Paprika…", began Frida.

"CHIPOTLE!", said Dr. Chipotle.

"Let's dance!", said Frida.

"Got room for one more?", asked El Tigre.

"Sure! Let's do this!", said Frida.

La Electrica created soundwaves to trap Dr. Chipotle while Caballero de Platina sliced his guacamole monster with her sword.

"Hey! I'm the one who slices him, not you!", said El Tigre.

"So? You can't always get what you want", said Alexis.

"Well, quit stealing my thunder!", said El Tigre.

"Hey guys! I could use some help!", exclaimed Frida.

"La Electrica!", exclaimed Caballero de Platina.

"I got an idea. Let's combine our powers!", said Frida.

"Good idea!", said Alexis.

Frida transferred some lightning rods to Alexis' sword.

"Okay. 3….2….1, LAUNCH!", yelled Frida.

Alexis jumped through the air and pointed her sword towards the guacamole monster. The blade split the monster in half and disinigrated.

"SWINE! My beautiful monster destroyed", mourned Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Frida used a soundwave to blow Dr. Chipotle away.

"SWINE!", Dr. Chipotle yelled as he flew across the street and vanished.

"We did it!", said Frida as she bumped fists with Alexis.

"Hey! You combined powers without me?", asked El Tigre.

"Well you wanted to take that guacamole monster on your own", said Alexis.

"Oh whatever!", yelled El Tigre.

"Well we better be going", said Frida. "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unfortunate Assumptions

The next day at school, Manny glared angrily at Alexis while she was talking to Frida. Mrs. Lupita started class.

"Ok class! We are going to work in pairs! Please get with the person you have been assigned to. Teeny and Rosa, Aaron and Roman, Sega and Takeshi, Frida and Alexis,…"

"Yes! We're partners!", said Frida.

"Sweet!", said Alexis.

"Oh come on! I always work with Frida!", said Manny.

"…And finally, Manny and Davi!", said Mrs. Lupita.

"YES!", said Davi.

"NO!", said Manny. "Why do I have to work with him? He always takes the credit for everything!", said Manny.

"You know you could've whispered that", said Davi, insulted.

"You're going to work with him, whether you like it or not!", said Mrs. Lupita.

Manny huffed angrily.

Meanwhile, Frida and Alexis started to read chapter 6 in their novel.

"Hey, Frida, I have a question. Why does Manny get annoyed every time he sees me with you?", asked Alexis.

"He's just jealous, that's all! He'll get used to you in a couple of days. Also do you wanna hang at my place after school?", asked Frida.

"Sure! Also do you have the answer to question one?", asked Alexis.

"Yeah, it's Cortana (sword) wielding.", said Frida.

Meanwhile, Manny was glaring angrily at Alexis.

"Hey Manny, what's the answer to question 3?", asked Davi.

"BETRAYAL! Cause Frida keeps hanging out with Alexis and not with me! It's like Alexis put her under a spell and is trying to steal Frida away from me!", said Manny.

Davi's pupils shrank as he stepped backwards away from Manny.

"Or Frida rather hang out with someone else for a change", said Davi uneasy.

"That's it! I'm going to confront Alexis face- to-face! Have a little 'conversation' with her, or better: REVENGE!", said Manny with anger.

After school, Alexis and Frida were shopping for movies to watch, unaware that Manny (as El Tigre) was outside on the roof of the store.

"Time to capture her once and for all!", said Manny.

When Frida and Alexis walked out, Alexis noticed a strange wire sparking with electricity.

"Why is that cord next to the store? Somebody could get hurt!", said Alexis as she put on some rubber gloves and threw the cord on the roof, which sparked like it was electrocuting something.

"That's better", said Alexis as she and Frida walked unharmed. On the roof, Manny was smoking and electrocuted. "Dang", he said.

Later, Frida and Alexis were in Frida's bedroom, about to watch a movie. They were preparing everything.

"Got the popcorn?", asked Frida.

"Yep!", said Alexis.

"Got the caramel?"

"Yep"

"Got the churros?"

"You know it!"

"Okay, we're all set! Pop in the disk, Alexis!", said Frida.

Alexis popped in the disk and pressed play. The movie started and the two actresses walked onscreen.

"Wow, it's really dark. Hope we don't run into something scary, Laurie", said the actress.

"Don't worry! We won't!", said the actress.

Meanwhile, El Tigre was outside Frida's house, ready to pounce.

"Now, what is she up t- WHOAAA!", said El Tigre as he fell down the roof and fell in mud, leaves, and branches.

"Dang", said El Tigre.

Meanwhile, Frida and Alexis continued to watch the movie.

"Uh, Laurie. There's something behind you", said the actress.

"Don't turn around Laurie!", said Alexis.

"AAAHHH! MONSTER!", said the actress.

"These people sure know how to make these films realistic", Frida whispered.

"Yeah", said Alexis.

Suddenly, Frida's window flew right open and a figure covered in mud, leaves and branches climbed in and panted with anger. Alexis and Frida screamed in terror.

"Oh, would you relax?! It's me, Manny Rivera.", said Manny sarcastically.

"Sorry, Manny", said Frida.

"You!", El Tigre pointed at Alexis. "You just stay away from Frida, all right! Clearly you just wanna hog her for yourself!"

"No I didn't", said Alexis.

"Oh don't act innocent! You clearly wanna keep Frida for yourself! Well, just go away!", said El Tigre.

Tears formed in Alexis' eyes and she ran out of Frida's bedroom.

"Manny! What did you do that for?!", said Frida.

"Trying to win you back, that's all", said Manny.

"No, you didn't! You just made Alexis all upset thanks to your insensitivity! I'm not going to be your friend anymore if you continue treating others like this!", said Frida as she walked out of her room and ran out of the house, trying to find Alexis.

Manny started to feel guilty and regretful. "Maybe I did go too far", he said with gulit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unforgivness

The next day Alexis and Frida walked to school without Manny. Alexis still couldn't get over what happened yesterday with Manny, so she's trying her best to avoid him.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Alexis", said Frida.

"Seriously, how do you put up with him?", asked Alexis.

"I know Manny can be a bit angry sometimes, but he'll get over it, I promise", said Frida.

"I hope", said Alexis.

Meanwhile, Manny was walking on the other side of the sidewalk. When Frida saw her, she grabbed Alexis' arm and hid behind a fence.

"Why are we hiding?", asked Alexis.

"Manny was on the other side of the sidewalk and I wanna make sure he doesn't start glaring or insulting you again", said Frida.

"Good. I don't want to see him anyway", said Alexis.

Manny stopped walking and turned to the other side of the sidewalk. All he could see was the park gate.

"Didn't I see Frida and Alexis a minute ago?", Manny asked himself. "Never mind", he continued walking forward.

"That's better. Come on, Alexis. We have to go to school", said Frida.

"Ok, but if Manny looks at me, I'm going to give him the Death Stare", said Alexis.

Frida smiled a little as they hurried of to school. Once they arrived to class, everyone was at their seats.

"Hey Frida,", said Manny.

Frida looked down as soon as Manny looked at her. "Oh, hey Manny", said Frida quietly.

"Hey Alexis", said Manny.

Alexis crossed her arms and turned to her side.

"What did I do?", asked Manny.

"Hmph!", said Alexis.

"Alexis doesn't wanna talk to you", said Frida softly.

"What? Why?", asked Manny.

"Okay class! We are going to do roleplaying today! Please get in a group of three or four, and then choose your characters from your novel", said Mrs. Lupita.

"Alexis, wanna be in my group?", said Frida.

"Yes!", said Alexis.

"Hey guys! Can I join?", asked Manny.

"Hey Rosa, Teeny! Wanna join our group?" asked Frida, completely unaware that Manny asked her first.

"Sure!", said Teeny.

They all got in their group and went to get their scripts and props.

"Frida?", asked Manny?

"Did you hear something?", asked Frida.

"No"

"Not really"

"Nothing that I heard of"

"Oh ok", said Frida.

"Didn't she hear me?", asked Manny.

"Hey Manny! Wanna join our group?", asked Rio. Takeshi and Aaron were behind him.

"Well… sure, why not", said Manny.

Manny, Rio, Takeshi, and Aaron went to get their scripts and props.

"Let's start rehearsing", said Frida. "But first let's choose our characters. I'll be Lauren".

"I'll be Emily, then", said Alexis.

"I'll be Lyla", said Teeny.

"And I'll be Haley", said Rosa.

Frida read the first few lines of the script. "I'll start. Hurry up, Emily! The dragons are getting near!"

"I'm trying, Lauren! But it looks like something is slowing me down!", said Alexis.

Meanwhile, Manny was talking to Rio about his situation with Frida and Alexis.

"So she's been ignoring me every time I talk to her! And Alexis kept ingnoring me as well! What am I going to do?", asked Manny as he finished telling his story about yesterday.

"Well, you were pretty harsh with Alexis. So you might as well apologize", said Rio.

"I hope she accepts it", said Manny.

"Well, no time to waste, let's choose our characters and start rehearsing the script", said Takeshi.

"I'll be Ayden", said Manny.

"I'll be Hunter", said Rio.

"I'll be Ryan", said Takeshi.

"And I'll be Michael", said Aaron.

They practiced the script for ten more minutes until the bell rung.

"Class dismissed!", said Mrs. Lupita.

Alexis went to her locker to pick up some books. When she closed her locker, Manny was standing right behind the door. Alexis screamed as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Alexis. I want t-", began Manny.

Alexis ran away before Manny could finish his sentence.

Manny walked to class, upset.

This carried on until lunch. When Manny walked to find a seat, the entire cafeteria was whispering to each other and looking at Manny. Manny looked around, weirded out.

"Hey, is this seat taken?", asked Manny.

"Yes", said one boy.

Manny found another empty spot

"That one's taken as well", said the boy.

Manny sighed as he continued to walk around. He was unaware that someone was about to trip him. Unfortunately for him, he tripped. His food has spilled on him as people laughed hard at him.

"Hey, Manny! Are you having a nice _trip_?", asked Frida.

Of course, that made everybody laugh harder.

Manny became enraged as he transformed into El Tigre. He launch his grappling claw at Frida, which cause Frida to become clinged to the wall behind her. Everyone gasped.

"I-I can't move", said Frida.

"ENOUGH! After all I've been though, after what you did to me, time for payback", yelled El Tigre.

"What did _I_ do?", asked Frida in bewilderment.

"You ignored me, you started to hang out with Alexis more than me, harassed me, and made a pun that led to everyone to laugh at me!", said El Tigre.

"That's cause it was funny! And I hung out with Alexis cause she's my friend! I'm sorry, Manny! Really!", said Frida.

"It's too late now to say sorry!", said El Tigre.

"El Tigre! Let go of Frida!", El Tigre looked behind him. Caballero de Platina arrived.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?", said El Tigre.

"Manny, look at Frida. Did she try to hurt you? If not, is it worth trying to hurt her?", asked Caballero de Platina calmly.

Manny looked at Frida. Frida closed her eyes tightly, hoping she won't get pulverized by Manny.

"No…", said El Tigre. He let go of Frida.

"I know everyone makes mistakes, but violence is never the answer, especially if you're angry at a friend", said Caballero de Platina.

"Yeah", said Manny.

Suddenly, the roof of the cafeteria was torn off. A ten foot tall, undead creature was hovering above the school. Sartana of the Dead was controlling it.

"Banditos! ATTACK!", yelled Sartana.

Banditos enter the school as soon as Sartana strummed her guitar. Sartana then controlled the tall, undead creature to invade the school. Everyone was running for their lives.

Frida hid under a cafeteria table where Manny couldn't see her and transformed into La Electrica. Then she got up and started strumming her guitar at banditos as they quickly fell apart by her strumming. Caballero de Platina then used her sword to cut the undead creature. El Tigre tried to slice it with his claws, but the creature kept reattaching and growing stronger with each attack.

"Ha ha! Puny heroes! You can't destroy my creature!", said Sartana.

"Think again, Sartana!", said La Electrica. Then she started to chant the words:

" _Sky and thunder, I summon you,_

 _To lend me you're power of lightning,_

 _Let no human or living creature get harmed,_

 _Ultimate Lightning, I SUMMON YOU!_ "

Frida then zapped the undead creature with one blast of lightning. The monster disinigrated.

"Curses! You will pay!", said Sartana.

Frida zapped Sartana and she disinigrated along with her bandito army.

"Well, that was easy!", said La Electrica as she pounded fists with Caballero de Platina.

"La Electricia, I wanna ask you something. There's this girl who I've made upset. What should I do?", asked El Tigre.

"Well, I would try apologizing. It might work", said La Electricia.

"Thanks for the advice!", said El Tigre. Then he launched his grappling hook and zipped away.

 **Man! This is the LONGEST chapter I have written! More action coming your way!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Reveal, Part 1

"So I wanna apologize for what happened the other day. I didn't know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?", said Manny to Alexis, who was at her locker.

"I forgive you", said Alexis. "Besides, I guess you aren't that bad after all".

Manny gave a small laugh. "Yeah. So do you wanna hang with me and Frida after school?", asked Manny.

"Frida can't come with us. She still has to make up a test that she missed on Thursday.", said Alexis.

"Oh. So, should we hang out after school? Just you and me?", asked Manny.

"With you?", asked Alexis.

Manny smiled. "Sure".

"Ok!", said Alexis.

"Well, now that it's set, we better head off to class", said Manny.

"Yeah, we should", said Alexis.

Manny and Alexis walked to class. When they arrived, Mrs. Lupita announced;

"Pop quiz, everyone! Please take your seats! You got the whole period to complete it".

"Aw, shoot! I didn't study for that! Mostly because it's a pop quiz!", said Alexis.

"Don't worry! Just give it all you got!", said Manny.

Alexis smiled at him as she started writing down the answers. After 15 minutes, she turned it in, as well as others turning the quizzes in a few minutes after. Mrs. Lupita was grading them. After a few minutes, she started returning them. When Alexis got hers back, she smiled.

"Alright class, now you got a free period. Use your time wisely to finish on any school work you missed. If you don't have any work to do, then chat quietly", said Mrs. Lupita.

"So, Alexis. What did you get on your quiz?", asked Manny.

"A 98%", said Alexis. "What did you get?", asked Alexis.

"You did better than I did. I got a 79%", said Manny.

"I'm sure you'll get it right the next time. But for right now, we better get to English and Study Hall right after", said Manny.

"Yeah", said Alexis.

The next hour and a half was boring for both Manny and Alexis, as they tried not to fall asleep. By the time lunch rolled around, Alexis was waiting to buy lunch.

"Can't wait to get me some churros! Wow! Now I'm acting like Frida! Well she did say they were good", said Alexis.

"Luckily, it's Churro Wednesday", Manny laughed. "Relax, you'll get to chow down soon".

Alexis laughed "You really know how to make people laugh, Manny.

"I do?", asked Manny.

"Yeah. You're really friendly and out-going. And you have a great friend", said Alexis.

"Well, do you wanna be friends?", asked Manny .

"Really?", asked Alexis.

"Yeah, dude!", said Manny.

"Well….Sure!", said Alexis.

Manny smiled again at Alexis. Alexis smiled shyly.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by crashing. Manny and Alexis both looked up to see Dr. Chipotle Jr. and his Guacamole monster, Sartana of the Dead and her skeleton bandidos, and Señor Siniestro and an army of 100 cowboy robots.

"Bandidos! Attack!", yelled Sartana.

Skeleton bandidos were everywhere as they were trapping, kidnapping, and attacking everyone in the cafeteria. Señor Siniestro's robot army were invading the classrooms and blasting lasers everywhere, causing kids to hide under their desks. Finally, Dr. Chipotle's guacamole monster started to attack everyone at the same time.

Manny transformed into El Tigre and launched his grappling claw at several bandidos, all while crushing them with a cafeteria table. Meanwhile, Alexis hid under a table and transformed into Caballero de Platina. She used her sword to slay Siniestro's robots, resulting with them sparking and exploding.

Then, Frida walked through the cafeteria door.

"Hey Manny and Alexis! I finished my test and they let me out early- whaaaaaat?"

Frida saw all the commotion going on. El Tigre attacking bandidos, Caballero de Platina slaying robots. It was madness.

Frida spun her bracelet and transformed. "La Electricia!"

Frida rushed in front of the guacamole monster.

"Now, prepare to be shocked!", said Frida.

Frida strummed her guitar, which shot out electricity rods. She launched them at the monster, who started to melt and explode. But then started to reform again.

"Oh boy", said La Electricia".

"La Electricia!", yelled El Tigre.

The guacamole monster slapped Frida into mid-air, causing her bracelet to fall off and detransform.

"La Electricia! NOOOOOO!", said El Tigre.

But it was too late. Frida detransformed and laid unconscious.

El Tigre ran up to her and dropped to his knees. He picked up Frida.

"Frida was La Electricia the whole time?", El Tigre whispered quietly. "Frida, I'm so sorry. If I helped you out sooner, you're identity would still be protected a-and", El Tigre stopped and began to cry. "I'm so sorry….."

"Aww, you're little friend is unconscious and you other partner is nowhere to be found", said Sartana of the Dead.

"Actually, I'm right here", said Caballero de Platina. She then began to attack. But Sartana dodged it with her Mystic Guitar. Alexis fell to the ground and detransformed.

"NO!", said El Tigre.

 **To Be Continued…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention everyone! Before we begin, I wanna tell you a few things!**

 **1: The Reveal chapter was not supposed to come out until mid-way through season 2. I made it the season 1 finale. (I don't know why, I just did it).**

 **2: I will not discontinue this story. This story is not going anywhere for a long time and a lot of potential, hard work, and consistencies needs to be put in it. There will be more intense and interesting chapters in each season as time goes on. This includes: Legend stories, battles, and let's not forget love :3**

 **3: I'm sorry for not updating my stories often. I've been on Deviantart a lot and I was submitting art and I lost power yesterday and I never got a chance to write this chapter. Once again, I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!**

 **Now that's over with, let's get on with this story!**

Chapter 13: The Reveal, Part 2

"You were Caballero De Platina this entire time? And Frida was La Electricia? I-I couldn't help you in time, a-and now it's too late", said Manny, crying.

A few hours later, Frida and Alexis were rushed to the hospital. When they arrived, Frida was lying in bed, unconscious. Manny sat by her side. He was holding Frida's La Electricia cuff in his hands. He was trying to hold back his tears.

Frida was beginning to wake up. Manny looked up and smiled. Frida looked at Manny.

"W-what happened? How did I end up here?", she asked.

"Frida! I'm glad you're okay!", Manny said as he hugged Frida.

Frida froze for a second, then hugged Manny back.

"You fell unconscious while we were fighting Sartana, Senor Siniestro, and Dr. Chipotle", said Manny.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you saw….", Frida began.

"Yeah… I saw. You detransformed when your bracelet fell off", said Manny. "Here you go by the way", said Manny giving Frida her bracelet.

"Thanks, Manny", said Frida as she put it on.

"Frida, I have something to tell you. Before I found out you were La Electricia, I saw you had mad skills at fighting! You were like…."

"Extraordinary?", asked Frida.

"Yes, and I- well I had feelings for you all this time", said Manny.

"You mean….?", said Frida.

Manny and Frida leaned forward and kissed on the lips.

"I love you, Frida", said Manny.

"I love you too, Manny", said Frida.

There was a moment of silence for a minute. Then Frida started to talk.

"So… when will I get out of the hospital?", asked Frida.

"You have to stay in bed for a week. And the nurse said you have to walk on crutches", said Manny.

"I can't walk?! Gosh, I really am hurt, am I?", asked Frida.

"Yeah", said Manny.

"How will I fight crime while I'm in bed?", asked Frida.

"Me and Alexis will have to do it", said Manny.

"By the way, where is Alexis?", said Frida.

"She's in Room 211", said Manny. "The doctor said she healed quickly. Very unusual if you ask me", said Manny.

"Oh, okay", said Frida.

"Tell you what, Frida. I'll visit you every day after school and I'll try to make sure you heal fast, okay?", said Manny.

"Okay", said Frida.

The nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over, Mr. Rivera", she said.

Manny kissed Frida on the forehead. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, Frida", said Manny as he walked out.

"Bye, Manny", said Frida as she turned off the light and went to sleep.

When Manny arrived at his house, a million thoughts ran in his head.

 _How did I not notice that Frida was La Electricia this whole time? How did she obtain her powers? And will she every get better?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his window. "Come in", he replied.

Alexis, (as Caballero De Platina) climbed through his window and fell in.

"Hey, Manny", said Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here this late?", asked Manny.

"I just wanna ask you how things went with Frida", said Alexis.

"Well, she woke up, I gave her back her bracelet, we talked and then we…..kissed", said Manny.

"How did it feel?", said Alexis as she grinned mischievously.

"Well it was- wait- I see what you're doing! Nice try, Alexis", said Manny giving her a sly grin.

"Ok, ok sorry", said Alexis as she was about to climb down the window "Oh also, before I forget, Frida's leaving the hospital early, but she'll still have to stay in bed to heal for a week".

"Okay", said Manny.

"Bye!", said Alexis as she leaped out the window and slid down the side of Casa del Macho using her sword.

"Bye", said Manny as he waved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Will I Ever Heal?

The next day, Manny walked over to Frida's house before school started. When Manny rung the doorbell, Mrs. Suarez answered it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Suarez", said Manny. "I have 30 minutes before school starts. Can I see Frida for 10 minutes, please? I have something to give her."

"Sure, Manny. Frida just woke up", said Mrs. Suarez, smiling.

"Thanks!", said Manny as he walked up the stairs.

When Manny approached Frida's bedroom, Frida was eating breakfast.

"Hey, Frida", said Manny.

"Manny!", said Frida.

"How're you feeling?", asked Manny.

"I'm still in pain", said Frida as she looked down.

"I have something for you", said Manny as he handed a small box to Frida.

Frida opened the box. She gasped. "Oh, Manny! It's beautiful!", said Frida as she held a silver, chain bracelet with three charms. One charm was an eighth note with sparkling light pink diamonds. The second charm was a blue enamel electric guitar. And the last charm was a purple microphone with six small diamonds on the handle.

"Yeah, Alexis suggested a charm bracelet for a gift for you. I chose something that wasn't too girly, but reflects your personality at the same time", said Manny.

"Manny, you didn't have to do this", said Frida.

"Well, I wanted to, for you", said Manny, smiling.

"This is the best gift ever! Thanks, Manny", said Frida as she hugged Manny, then let go.

"Well, I have 20 minutes to get to school. I'll see you later", said Manny as he kissed Frida on the forehead, then left.

"See you later, Manny", said Frida.

A few minutes later, at school, Manny was doodling during English. He looked to the right of his seat. He looked at Frida's empty seat. Manny sighed sadly and continued drawing.

"Manny, have you seen Frida?", asked Mrs. Lupita.

"She got injured and she's currently recovering. But she won't be fully healed for a week", said Manny

"All right then. Carry on", said Mrs. Lupita. Then she walked away.

At lunch, Manny sat alone. Until Alexis sat down next to him.

"Hey, you", said Alexis.

"Hey yourself", said Manny dejectedly.

"What's wrong?", asked Alexis.

"I'm worried for Frida. When will she get better? I hope she does get better", said Manny.

"She will get better! I'm sure of it!", said Alexis.

"Thanks, Alexis", said Manny smiling.

Then the moment got interrupted when the Senor Siniestro returned.

"Ha ha ha ha! Prepare to meet your DOOM!"

Siniestro began chasing, blasting, and imprisoning children. Manny transformed into El Tigre.

"All right. Let's get this over with", said El Tigre.

Siniestro blasted Manny and then caged him.

"Manny!", exclaimed Alexis. She transformed into Caballero De Platina and started sprinting towards Siniestro. Siniestro dodged her every attack as students were running for their lives.

Back at the Suarez house, Frida looked out the window.

"Manny and Alexis are in trouble! How did I get myself into this mess?", Frida asked herself.

Frida walked (on her crutches) to her desk. She saw her charm bracelet that Manny gave her earlier. Frida smiled and put it on. It sparkled as Frida looked at it.

"I know what I have to do", said Frida. Then she looked at her feet. "Right after I teach myself how to walk".

Frida put her crutches on the floor, then she too dropped to the floor.

"Just…..one….step…PLEASE!", said Frida as she strained. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand, but fell back down.

"I'll try again later. But first….", said Frida as she got some pillows and bunched them under her blanket.

"Perfect!", said Frida as she transformed into La Electrica and opened the window. She then stepped out and climbed down then used her crutches as she limped to school.

Meanwhile, Siniestro had 136 students trapped and imprisoned, 31 as slaves, and had El Tigre and Caballero De Platina chained up.

"Ha! No one can save you now!", said Siniestro.

"Think again, moron!", said La Electrica. She then limped over to Siniestro.

"Frida! What are you doing?! You're too weak to fight!", said Manny.

"I may be, but faith will help me fight!", said Frida as she held up her charm bracelet.

"The bracelet", whispered Manny. He smiled.

La Electrica zapped the chains off El Tigre and Caballero de Platina.

"Ok team! I'll take the middle and zap him while Manny takes the left and Alexis takes the right", said Frida.

Manny sliced the arms off Siniestro while Alexis stabbed her sword into his fuse box, causing him to malfunction. Frida then used her guitar and zapped a lightning bolt at Siniestro, causing him to shoot at the sky and be blown away until he was out of view.

Alexis freed all the imprisoned students while Manny took Frida home. When they arrived at the Suarez house, Manny put Frida back in bed.

"Frida, you could've been pulverized out there!", said Manny.

"I'm sorry, Manny. You and Alexis were in trouble and I had to rescue you two!", said Frida.

"I understand, but in the future, try to be more careful, okay?", asked Manny.

"Okay", said Frida.

Manny smiled. He then took off his jacket.

"Here, I want you to have this, so it'll look like I'm here with you", said Manny.

"Thanks, Manny", said Frida as she put it on.

Manny and Frida kissed again. "Okay, I have to go now. See you tomorrow", said Manny.

"You too", said Frida. She then looked at Manny's jacket and smiled.

 **Everyone, starting with this chapter, this will be the first chapter of Season 2.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Quest: Part One

Frida was asleep, dreaming. She woke up inside her dream.

"Hello?" she said.

"Frida…..", whispered a voice.

"Who is this?", said Frida.

"It's me, dear heart, La Sombra Negra. I see you were hurt in battle", said La Sombra Negra.

"I'm sorry, I got hurt and all I could remember is-".

"El Tigre saw who you really are? That's alright, dear child. It happens", said La Sombra Negra.

"Are you sure? I thought I sinned you, broke a promise…but why am I in this dream? Is there something you need to tell me?", asked Frida.

"Yes, but first, you must wake up, El Tigre too, then meet me in the forest", said La Sombra Negra. An aura of indigo flames spiraled around Frida, causing her to wake up.

"What does La Sombra Negra need? Never mind, I have to wake up Manny first". Frida transformed into La Electricia and then ran to Manny's house. Frida climbed through the window and urged Manny awake.

"Manny…., MANNY!", yelled Frida as Manny yelped and then looked at Frida.

"Frida?! What are you doing here? It's 3:00 in the morning!", said Manny.

"Yell at me later! But first, transform into El Tigre, then I want to introduce you to someone", said Frida.

"Okay….?", said Manny as he transformed into El Tigre and then went with Frida. When Manny and Frida arrived at the forest, Manny was dumbfounded.

"A forest? Frida, why are we here?", asked Manny.

"Shhhh…", said Frida. Frida then clapped her hands twice. An indigo aura surrounded them, with La Sombra Negra appearing.

"Gubbahazafloggen!", said Manny as his brain shattered.

"Hello Frida, hello Manny", said La Sombra Negra.

"H-how do you know my name?", said Manny

"Child, I am a spiritual being looking out and helping superheroes all around the globe, of course I know your name.", she said.

"Hero? But Manny's undecided!", said Frida.

"He may be, but he has done more heroic things than villainy, and that's why he should he considered a hero", said La Sombra Negra.

"True, but why are we here?", said Frida.

"Let me explain. Every 1,000 years, The planets reach the peak of our universe, unlocking a portal containing five powerful gems that, whenever activated, the hero will unlock their elite powers", said La Sombra Negra showing the five gems, a green, a blue, a pink, a dark green, and a purple one.

"Ooohh!", said Manny and Frida in awe.

"But one day, villains had stolen the gems, hiding them where no one can find them. All that there was left was a map that led to the location of them."

"How dare they!", said Frida.

"You guys, along with Alexis and Angel, have go to retrieve them, so that they won't fall into the wrong hands!", said LSN (La Sombra Negra). "And I'll have my daughter guide you to them".

"Daughter?", said Manny and Frida.

"Luna!", called LSN.

A girl around the same age as Manny and Frida appeared. She was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt and lilac and black pajama pants.

"Yes, mom?", said Luna.

"It's time for your quest…." Said LSD.

To Be Continued

 **Sorry I have been inactive. I got writers block so bear with me. Also EmeraldLily16 has an x-over story in the archive so check it out!**


End file.
